When We Were Young
by VladsGirl
Summary: Vlad Masters is two years older than Danny. YAOI WARNING! Shota, lemon, and the story skips around ALLOT. Rape, Abusive Parenting, Violence, Sex, under aged sex... All that good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

When we were young Disclaimer: I don▓t own Vlad or Danny. But I do own this story. I'm using Butch Hartman's characters as the characters in this story.

Rated: Mature

:Summary:

Vlad is nine years old in the beginning. Danny is six years old. The characters have Nekko ears and tails but there's a twist: When they have sex, their ears and tails turn the color of whoever they had sex with. So they basically switch colors. Vlad and Danny were normal cousins when they were three years younger, but then they separated. Next time they met Vlad had been raped. But by a vampire. His whole hair had been turned white, his eyes would flash red and teeth would bear every time he was angry. Now Danny didn't understand what had happened... And it all resulted badly.

Danny's parents are Jack and Maddie. Vlad lives with his dad-Dane Masters. The two live in different cities and don't go to the same school.

Chapter one: Meeting P.O.V.- Vlad: nine years old.

"Daddy who's Danny? He's in this picture of Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie." I asked.

"He's your cousin. You two used to play together all the time when you were six, don't you remember?" My Daddy said looking back at the picture he gave me of the Fenton family. He made sure to keep his eyes on the road.

"How old is he, Daddy?" I hope I wasn't pestering him.

"He will be turning seven in a few months," He told me. I looked over the raven haired boy. I don't normally say this about boys but he was adorable. He had large blue eyes, hair that fell limp in his face and a small fragile body. I couldn't wait to meet him. I don't remember at all meeting him before. He looked so shy and nice... Could he even talk? It looks as if he's to shy to make any noise.

How could I meet him...? I'm way too much of a punk. I'll probably scare the crap out of him. Ever since what happened to me everyone is like my enemy. They all hate me. I bet he'll hate me as well.

"We're here Vladimir!" My Daddy said. I suddenly got butterflies. I didn't want to meet this small angel. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Ah- Daddy I change my mind I want to go back! Take me back to the mansion this instant!" I commanded. He unbuckled me after parking and getting out. He started pulling me out of the car like some kind of dog. "Daddy I want to leave did you not hear-" I stop dead in my tracks. The angel was peering out at me from behind Aunt Maddie. His bright blue eye shone with curious thoughts. He was staring right at me, and I had just made a fool of myself.

"Please excuse him I have no Idea what got into him." Daddy said. I am a dog today! He's treating me like a dog!

"It's fine I know how they're like." Aunt Maddie tussled Danny's hair. I continued to stare right back at Danny. He was even more adorable in real life.

"Danny its cousin Vlad! Don't you remember him?" Uncle Jack told Danny, who just light shook his head "no" in response. His small Black tail wagged to the left as I stepped towards him. He seemed to retaliate behind Aunt Maddie so I took my step back. He flattened his small black ears as he fell further behind his mother. All the adults laughed at us. Ugh. Dogs I tell you. Dogs.

"Why don't we all go inside? I have dinner waiting." Aunt Maddie said, breaking the laughter and gesturing towards the door. Daddy nodded and followed Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack inside. Danny left for inside after glancing at me. I was left to follow as well.

"Vlad, Danny, why don't you two go upstairs to go play in Danny's room while the adults finish preparing dinner?" Aunt Maddie suggested. I was horrified. Alone? With the angel? After one minute of staring at him? This woman is mad, I tell you. Mad. I didn't have much of a choice seeing as Danny grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. My face got hot. This boy was holding my hand? Boys aren't supposed to do that. What is he? A girl? He defiantly looks like one.

He opened a baby blue door leading to his bedroom. It was small and girly. He had stuffed animals of kittens and puppies. His stuffed animals were spread absolutly everywhere. On his bed, floor, desk and dresser. I spied a racecar next to a few rubber ducks. Possibly the only boyish toys he owned. The sheets on his king sized bed were baby blue with patches of purple on it like a quilt. His walls were baby blue, his curtains were purple. This boy was insanely girly. Even his clothes looked like girl's clothes. Mine on the other hand was a tuxedo three times bigger than what should fit me so I don't think I should be talking.

"Wow you sure have a lot of stuffed animals." I commented. It was not a compliment in any way.

"Thank you." He said. Oh my! He can talk. My ears perked up, my eyes widened, my heart beat hard. I suddenly desired for this angel to say my name. I wanted him to say every word known to man kind; I wanted to hear him say something so special... Something only special people would say to other special people.

I couldn't speak. My voice could never match up to his.

"Want to play? I have twister..." He said. "No you need more then two people for that." He shrank back at his own suggestion being denied by himself.

"Uh... Have any books?" I asked. Reading is one of my greatest pleasures.

"Yeah... Do you really want to read? I mean I have other stuff to do..." Danny asked. I was beginning to get annoyed with this child.

"Yes I'm indeed sure that I want to read." His ears flattened at my tone of voice.

"O- Okay." He rushed over to his closet and pulled open the door. His wardrobe was fit for a princess. "Here. I keep all the books in the house right here." He pointed to a huge box filled with chapter books and child books. "I don't normally read but Mommy makes me." I walked over to the box and shuffled through. Finding the thickest book in the box, I pulled it out and read the back. Seeing as I loved the summary I sat down on his bean bag and began to read. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Danny pull out a child's book and plop onto his bed stomach side down. He was facing me. Little freak. I could feel him looking at me the whole time I was reading. If he was staring at me, he was studying my hair. No one has long white hair at my age. Because they didn't get raped and bitten by a damned vampire. Poor guy, I'm ruining his innocence as we speak.

Aunt Maddie swung open the door "Dinner's ready you two. Wash up and head downstairs!" She practically sang. Me and Danny stood up after setting our books aside and rushed into the bathroom, which was worse than the bedroom. Hello Kitty was everywhere. And I truly mean everywhere. The walls, towels, floor, shower curtain, shampoo, toothpaste, soap for crying out loud.

We both washed our hands after mini- battling for the water coming out of the spout.

The smell of the air downstairs was purely delicious. Aunt Maddie had done a great job on whatever she was cooking.

"Vlad what would you like to drink?" Uncle Jack asked me.

"Tea please." I asked with a light heart. Daddy never asks what I want to drink. He always gives me milk.

"Told you!" Aunt Maddie shouted. "I told you he would want tea! It didn't go to waste in the fridge like you said!" We all looked at her gloat to her husband that she was right.

The atmosphere while eating dinner was light and happy, yet Danny and I still kept our mouths shut and wouldn't talk in front of the adults. We just ate in silence while our parents happily talked and chatted amongst one another. I caught Danny looking up at me with those bright blue eyes. I found myself blushing every once and a while. This child was amazing. He was such a girl. What if he has a crush on me or something? That would most defiantly be disgusting. But he could never like me. No one likes me! How could this little angel have any interest in me? It's just impossible.

We finished our dinner before the adults. After sitting in silence for a while, I observed what the adults were talking about. I saw Uncle Jack whispered something in Aunt Maddies ear. She nodded and told Daddy to "Go get the juice" or something. I was deeply offended when once again asked out of the room with Danny. We softly walked upstairs once more. I stopped the boy.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I kneeled down and looked between the banister rails down at the adults.

"Get down. And hush up." I whispered. We watched as the adults pulled a few large and oddly shaped bottles of brown liquid out of the fridge and cabinets. It was hard alcohol. Very hard.

"What are they drinking?" Danny asked me. I was almost ready to go on a rampage. They were getting drunk while we have to listen to their nonsense from a child▓s room.

"Nothing" I blankly replied and held Danny's hand. "They- They aren't doing anything." I lead Danny back to his room.

"Listen." I stepped close to the boy, backing him against the back wall. "Don't listen to whatever your parents tell you tonight. Don't even look at them or tell them anything. They won't remember. Don't go near them. You might get hurt or worse. Okay?" He wouldn't respond. "Okay!?" I yelled. He nodded.

"Vlad?" He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. "Why is your hair white?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Dis-grace

"Vlad" He looked up at me, tears in his eyes, "Why is your hair white"

I tried to control it. The anger that was boiling up inside me. But I didn't understand! I didn't understand that he didn't know! I was just instantly blinded by rage and anger that he could keep his mouth shut. All I could see was this small, frightened angel look helplessly up at me. It would▓ve broken my heart if I wasn't so overtaken with anger.

"What is it your business!?" I whispered, almost growling, my eyes flashed red. My sight turned into seeing in only shades of red and maroon. I bared my fangs. My vampire fangs like that man did the night he reaped me. The night I became this way.

"I'll show you why my hair is white, you little brat!" I grabbed his hair fiercely, making him whimper. I shoved him to his knees, pulled down my trousers and blankly demanded "Suck it"

"Wha- What?" Tears were streaming down his face.

"What do you mean 'what'? I said suck my fucking cock!" I growled at him. He wouldn't do it, so I used my free hand to pry open his mouth and thrust my dick into his small mouth. I practically led his head back and forward until he got the hang of it.

He was whimpering and whining though his nose, making me shove deeper into his mouth. It felt so good... I've never felt this before. No wonder why that vampire raped me. It felt unbelievably good. Like the taste of strawberry ice cream. I couldn't help but look down at my little victim. He was closing his eyes tightly, blushing and clenching his fists.

But then... He looked up at me. A little angel looked up at me with teared up bright blue eyes. He looked so beautiful. I wanted to just stare into the eyes of this little angel forever.

I felt some odd pressure in the base of my dick. I was sort of confused...And then I knew what was happening- I came inside Danny's mouth. I let go of his hair so he could pull his head back and cough the white fluid out of his mouth. His ears were flattened and his tail between his legs. I came to my scenes and felt sorry for the boy. I felt like crying and holding him, telling him that I'm sorry.

"Danny- I..." I trailed off. He whimpered in soft silence, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm so..." My words were lost in the wind. He was so graceful, the way he cried. But no I, I am a disgrace. I'm awful. I ruined this small boy just because he asked me a question. If I could I would take everything back.

"I- is that what happened to you?" He asked in a hoarse voice. His soft voice was ruined. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." He said. I felt like dying. I wanted to die where I stood. Right then and there. I wanted to die for Danny, for what I had done, for who I am. I had never done that to anyone before... But it's because no one has seen my hair yet. That's why I dread going back to school. That's why I dread meeting new people and making friends. It's why I love it when I have a dream of my death.

"Danny... I was ra- err bitten by a vampire. And yes... He did do that to me. I didn't mean to do it to you... I can't control my emotions. What you asked... It just caught me off-guard. I'm so sorry Daniel." Did I call him Daniel? Why the hell did I call him that?

"Why didn't you bite me?" He asked tenderly.

"Because I care about you"

***P.O.V. - Vlad Masters: Nine years old and in first day of school back home*

I stepped onto the sidewalk, leading to the door marked "4th Grade". I sighed hopelessly and walked to my doom. Before I entered, I pulled the hood of my thick coat over my head. I don't need to be pestered. When I walked inside, all the students were fighting over desks and who they would sit by. I let out yet another sigh and scoped the room. Finding a nice dark spot in the corner, I hurried over there and took a seat before anyone else. I sat quietly, listening to the annoying brat ass students▓ fight over nonsense. My ears perked up from underneath my hood.

"Hey! I want that seat you're sitting in! So MOVE!" I heard a boy behind me say. I snapped my head around to face a disgusting looking fat kid. I have nothing against fat people, but this kid just let it all show and he certainly didn't take any care of himself whatsoever.

"How about I continue to sit here and you kindly find another place to sit." I respectfully suggested.

"How about NO!" He mocked my slight English accent with a strong wanna-be one. My rich Daddy should just send me to private school so I don't have to live with these rude brats.

I continued to sit in place and face the other way.

"No hoods in class, dummy!" He shouted and grabbed my hood. I stopped him from pulling it down by reaching up and digging my nails into his hands. "Ah! Kid let go"

"I'm not letting go until you leave me the fuck alone." I growled.

"Okay you freak! Just stop hurting me!" I scratched his hands before letting my own fall from my hood. He stood there after letting go.

"Will you please be so kind as to leave?" I asked him. He simply walked away with a huff.

I was utterly relieved to see the teacher walk in front of the classroom.

"Settle down, settle down!" The kids instantly fell into their seats. Wow this man is God if he could get these brats to calm down that quickly. I wish I was him. "Good morning students... My name is . I'll be your fourth grade teacher. We'll start the day out by getting to know each other. I will call on students by using this cup of names to draw a name. When I say your name, stand up and tell the class who you are and what you like to do... Give us something to know you by... But please make it short!" He said. I sighed. Here is goes. My sanity depends on a cup of names. How pleasant that I'll get to be the next big freak.

"Okay." He reached into the cup and pulled out a slip of paper. "Dean!" He said. A boy with dark brown hair stood up.

⌠I like turtles!" He said and sat back down. A group of kids burst out laughing. I did not understand. What's so funny? So the kid like's turtles, so what? This is going to be the stupidest thing ever.

After a good number of names and hobbies pulled the death card. "Vlad!" He said cheerily. I didn't say a word. I didn't move. "Vlad?" He assured I was here. I clenched my teeth and stood up. "Oh! There you are! Ah... I'm going to have to ask you to remove your hood"

"That's not necessary, Mr. Layten sir. I mustn't remove it." I said politely.

"No Vlad it is completely necessary. Now please remove your hood!" He sounded angry.

" hasn't my father already informed"

"Now!" He interrupted me. I'm beginning to believe this world has no manners.

I sighed. And sat back down, removing my hood. The whole class stared at me. I suddenly remember Danny and his huge blue eyes- staring at me... Observing me. He wanted to know me. These... Pigs just wanted to make fun of me. They wanted me ridiculed. I could feel it.

"Vlad... You forgot to tell the class about yourself. Please stand back up"

I was fed up. I began to cry like a dumb child. "My name is Vladimir Masters- and I was raped as a child. That's why my hair is this color. The color of my ears took over my hair." I lied. I'm not spilling about the vampire. "Well you all were wondering it! Stop staring at me"

"V-Vlad..." uttered. I continued to cry.

"May I be excused from class to call my Daddy and switch schools?" I looked up at the man. He looked like his heart was going to break.

"Yes. Go on." I imminently left the room after grabbing my back pack. I wiped tears from my eyes as I got out my cell phone and dialed Daddy's number. I told him exactly what had happened. He said he would be on his way.

I closed my cell phone while I walked silently to the front entrance. Suddenly the thought of Danny came to mind again. His soft hand around mine... His small voice... And those beautiful eyes. I wish to see that look upon his face once more... The look he gave me as I dirtied his mind. I fell in love with that look. He was just everything... It's like I'm falling in love with him or something.

He is an angel. No doubt. He only wanted to know... He didn't understand... Why did I do that to him? How could I kill an innocent soul of an angel like Danny? Was my anger just an excuse to get that out of him....? Or was I truly that angry at him? What did he do?! What did I do!? How could I?

Daddy's car came by and stopped where I stood. I shamefully stepped into the backseat.

"I'm so sorry butterfly... I didn't know that would happen... I'm sorry I didn't tell them." He said quietly. "I've been so forgetful since your mother ended her life." He looked down sadly before starting the car back up and driving back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Keep me Safe

"Daddy... I wish to go to the same school as Danny." I said from the opposite side of the dining table.

"What? Why? I thought you didn't like him. You were so shy around him." My Daddy said.

"He's nice, and family. I know him." I gave him some of the reasons.

"You two aren't even in the same grade. What difference would it make?" He said after swallowing a piece of lettuce from his salad.

"I don't know." I gave up and sat back in my seat to resume eating my salad.

"Well... You do need another school to go to and that is the closest school to our home so yes. You may go to Daniel's school." Hope filled my heart. I get to see Danny every day. I get to see an angel every morning and afternoon until the weekend. I smiled and popped a cherry tomato in my mouth. This was going to be great.

"Thank you Daddy!" I said after swallowing. "May I be excused?" I asked. He nodded and I cleaned my place at the table before retreating back into my room. The black walls and furniture mocked my every happy movement. I made my way over to my dresser where the picture of Danny and his family sat. The photo smiled back at me as I smiled down at it. I couldn't help but stroke the still image of Danny. I desire to see his face once more. I need it. I'll die without that face.

The wind blew softly outside as I stared out my window, going back to depressed... Yet still hopeful. Danny filled me with hope but living just takes it all away. Life can never make me happy like this child has. Its true- I'm in love with this boy. I need to see him again and now. The wind blew a single orange leaf past my window as time ticked by. My mind was swarmed with Danny Danny Danny. I couldn't take it.

I got up from my chair and walked around the mansion- searching for Daddy.

"What do you need, butterfly?" He asked me from within his study.

"I- I was wondering if you would be so kind as to let me see Danny again.

"Sure. I'm glad you've found a friend in Danny. I remember when you two used to play together all the time." He said. I still don't have any memories of us meeting before. "I should give them a call and ask if you can stay the night since Danny doesn't start school until September tenth and I need to enroll you in his school and get you out of your current school. I'll be busy and no one is here to watch you." He said.

"Okay Daddy." I sat and watched as Daddy dialed the Fenton's number on his cell phone.

"Hello Maddie! I was wondering if my little butterfly could come over so Daniel and he can play. I have so much stuff to do tomorrow and I don't have anyone to watch him so would you mind if he stayed the night?"... He paused, listening to Aunt Maddie's response. "Well Vlad said they had a fine time last time... They probably were just shy at first. But yeah thank you very much!...Uh huh... Okay we'll be right over." And at that he hung up his phone. "Well what are you waiting for, butterfly? Go get ready!" He said with a large grin across his face. I rushed back up to my room and pulled out a bag to pack with my clothes. Unfortunately Daddy forgot to tell the maid to wash my tuxedos, so the only one I had to wear was the really baggy one. I slipped it on and continued to pack. I didn't forget my plush raccoon that my dad had since he was a baby. He handed it down to me and I take it everywhere. When I was ready to go I ran down the stairs with my suitcase in hand. I quickly followed my Daddy to the car and happily got into the back seat.

My heart thudded in my chest the whole way there. What would I say? What would I do? I kept rehearsing what actions I would take... Like I always do with my manners... But this time I just can't find the words. The Fenton's household was approaching quickly. Here goes everything. I stepped out of the car once Daddy had stopped the car.

"Goodbye butterfly. I love you." He bid me farewell as I rang the doorbell and waited for Aunt Maddie to arrive at the door.

To my surprise instead of Aunt Maddie, Danny himself cracked open the door and peered out. Upon seeing me, he opened the door and stepped forward to hug me.

"Hi Vladdy!" He said happily. Even after what I had done to him... He still likes me? Odd little angel. He looked up at me once more with his beautiful eyes. I just stared back at him, observing his face. I quickly glanced around the room. Seeing that no one was here I shut the door and kissed my angel right on the nose. He giggled and blushed, kissing me back on the nose. I found this amusing. So I kissed his cheek, causing him to squeal and giggle and kiss me on the cheek. I kissed the edge of his mouth. He repeated his giggle and squeal and went to kiss the edge of my mouth. I stopped him and pulled him by his shirt collar so we were face to face. I went in for a full-on mouth to mouth kiss. His blush grew darker and his eyes shone. It was so sweet.

"Let's go up to my room." He said and ran up the stairs. I ran after him, dragging my damned suitcase after me. I could hear him giggling. I ran faster, curious to what was so funny.

When I reached his room I dropped my suitcase and shut the door, locking it. Danny was lying on the floor with his shirt pulled up past his belly button and he was looking up at me with those eyes. "Kiss me again Vlad." He said in a wildly seductive tone. This boy has got it all wrong... He's way too young to even know what sex is... Yet he's turning me on faster than anything ever could. I don't know why I don't think it's a bad thing... Maybe it's the benefits. "Pweeze kiss me again Vwaddy..." He said in the cutest voice ever. I had to... Who in their right mind wouldn't? I got down on my knees and kissed his soft lips once more.

"Teach me what a French kiss is." He pleads.

"How do you know what that is?" I asked him seriously.

"I researched a bunch of stuff on the internet starting with what you did to me the first time we met. Then I found some other stuff. Please teach me what a French kiss is Vladdy... I want to know." He pleads once more. I strattled him and leaned down.

"It's when one person lets their tongue into another person's mouth and sucks on it like this." I latched my mouth onto his and slid my tongue out of my mouth. He got the hint and opened his mouth, letting my tongue in to meet his. I massaged the underside of his tongue with mine, normally where people like it. He sure liked it. He moaned and whimpered every time I moved a mouth muscle. I was honestly turned on by this younger boy... And he wanted to know everything. This is insanity...

He wrapped his arms around my neck and gripped my shirt. That was basically the last straw. I continued my kisses down his throat and sucked his collarbone... I could almost smell his blood... But I'm not a full vampire... I don't need it. I fiddled with the buttons on his light green blouse until I gathered my sanity to stop shaking and unbutton them. I resumed kissing his flesh and pausing to lick often. He was moaning and panting so hard I thought his parents would hear. But now I suddenly don't even care.

"Danny if I do this with you... You can't tell anyone about it." I said before taking this the whole way. He nodded softly in response.

I unbuttoned my tuxedo jacked and shirt while he lifted himself up and removed his light green blouse. I paused... Nervous. What to do now? He stood up and plopped onto the bed.

"It's much more comfy up here Vladdy..." He said sweetly. I hurried up on to the bed to join. He pushed me over and got on top of me to kiss me. I smiled after he broke the kiss. He was so sweet. I truly am in love with him. I sat up to push him back over so I could strattle him and remove his pants. "Vlad... I don't think we should do this." He whispered.

"Nonsense. You'll be fine." I assured him.

"But it's something only grown-ups should do." He said. That made me want to cry. It is something only adults should do.

"I'm sorry... I'll stop." I said. I still needed to see that cute expression...

"Vlad?" I heard him say.

"Yes angel?" I responded without looking up at him.

"I love you." He said. My eyes flashed red. But... I wasn't angry. I looked up at him and he gasped. My eyesight remained in shades of red... What was happening? My eyes felt hot and stingy. What the hell is going on? My mind was in a trance. But my heart was beating faster than it ever had... My breath picked up pace. Then I felt a tear fall from my cheek. I'm crying... And an angel is looking me straight in the eyes. I'm being alienated from life... What am I doing? Crying is for children. Danny leaned in to view my eyes. He kissed my nose and wiped my tear away. "I'm sorry Vlad maybe when we're older. I just got-"

"It's not that." I cut him off.

"What?" He asked, seeing not to here me.

"It's not that. I couldn't care less about sex. I- I love you too." I told him. He paused before leaning in to kiss me once more.

"Vlad..." He cuddled up against me into my arms.

"You're such a little angel. Promise to keep me safe forever. I need you." I whispered to him. He nodded silently and nuzzled his head into my bare chest.

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Lullaby P.O.V. - Vlad Masters: Twelve years old. (Three years older)

Nothing has changed. I'm going to Danny's school now and it's like we're dating when we're not around people, but in society, me and Danny stay close and don't say a word. I haven't spoken to a single student since I was ten. I'm polite as ever... Maybe even a little more. I get picked on so much for always wearing a hood and being polite to my teachers but it's just fine with me. I don't mind at all. As long as I don't make a fool out of myself by getting in a fight with them I'll be alright.

I usually see Danny in the morning, at break, at lunch, in the halls when I walk him to class and after school. If only we had a class together... I would be so happy. But for now I resume to sit in the back of the class with a hood over my head and practically being non-existent. It's better than being realized for my white hair.

"Hello Vlad," Danny said, looking into his locker for a book for his class.

"Hello. I heard some kids talking about you. I didn't like it. I'll walk you home today, okay?" I said. He nodded his head softly. We were such outcasts we were the next big thing to pick on. We are odd because we aren't sociable... It's quite sad if you think about it.

"Vlad... I love you." He said and leaned into me a little bit, a small embrace. I leaned back into him to embrace him back. It's like a hug without arms. I wish we could actually hug without being stared at.

"I love you to." I whispered. We quickly parted before anyone had the chance to stare. I watched him shut his locker and walk silently to class. I loved him ever so much. I wish I could tell him that all day. That I'm madly in love with him and he is my angel.

I turned the other way to walk to my class, keeping my head down and my ears flattened. I felt everyone watching...even if they weren't, it still felt like it. Without Danny by my side, it felt like everyone was against me. I just have to keep my head up and it will not get to me, but where there's a will there's a way. Sometimes it makes me so angry to know people hate other people because they are themselves.

I sat in my usual seat in the back of the class where the darkness clawed at my sanity. I am a monster to myself. I sit in the back of the class where I sit in my own puddle of tears. I there's nothing to mourn over nothing back here, yet I still mourn. I mind still shiver with my tail between my legs while I get depressed over nothing. I still go on and listen to my teacher and do my homework and get straight A's. So why am I so sad all the time if my Daddy is rich, my grades are excellent, my self esteem is okay and I have the boy of my dreams in the palm of my hand?

The teacher get's up from his desk as soon as everyone is settled down into their seats. I listen in silence as he goes over today's work. My eyes are almost closed as I try my hardest to focus on what he's saying. Too many of the kids are talking... I can't hear. I basically give up and wait for today's work.

I found Danny waiting at my locker afterschool.

"You said you would walk me home." He said. I nodded in response.

"Yes I did. Let me get my things." I said. He stepped away from my locker so I could get my shoulder back and cram today's homework inside of it. "Okay let's go." I said. He took my hand in his and we walked without a word outside the school. We said nothing the whole way, as usual. We just stepped walked side by side, holding hands, not a care in the world. I was truly happy with him like this. He shivered inside of his huge blue coat every now and again. Due to the fact that it was February it was freezing as always. Damn weather is making my angel cold.

When we reached his house, I kissed his cold, pink nose and told him goodbye.

"I love you, angel." I told him. He hugged me and stood on his tippy toes to kiss my chin. I giggled, knowing I was growing up too fast. I've gotten to tall for him. I leaned over and let him hiss my cheek. It began to sprinkle small droplets of rain and snow.

"I'll get you my umbrella. Hang on-" He said and headed for the door.

"Danny, its fine. Don't worry I'll be okay." I told him.

"Are you sure? You're going to get soaked." He asked.

"I'm very sure I'll be just fine, angel." I assured him. He wished me farewell and gave me another goodbye kiss for good luck.

"Oh and Vlad?" He said. I looked back at him.

"Yes Danny?" I asked.

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow..." He said and softly closed his door. Oh God! How could've I forgotten!? Valentine's Day is tomorrow! I must stop by the store to get Danny a gift.

I turned back to the street to come face to face with a group of kids, a few in my class that are usually the ones to pick on me.

"Somebody loves his little angel" One of them mocked. I kept my head down. I hated them. All of them. They advanced towards me. "He looks like a good bitch." And older kid from a middle school said. There was five of them and one of me. I could kill them if I wanted to.

"I have to get home. Please step aside." I asked in the deepest voice I could do.

"Are you a good bitch? You sure look like one with your hood up all the God damned time! What don't you want us to see? Huh? Bitch?" I began to get angry. I knew they followed me and Danny home. I heard them say something about Danny. Thank God I was there.

I stood there, listening to there insults. I took it all. I stood all of them. Until what I dreaded happened.

"Vlad!" I heard small feet pounding on the ground and stop next to me. I felt a warm embrace around me.

"Hey hey! Look who came to save the day!" I heard one of them say. I saw one of them walk up to me. They reached for Danny.

"Don't lay a finger on him!" I screamed.

"Hey he talked louder than a retard this time!" They made fun of me.

"I swear to the Heavens above if you dare touch him I will murder you." I told the boy in front of me. Then he reached for me. I felt my hood fly off my head. I shut my eyes, tight. I've been revealed. I could hear them gasping, I could feel Danny hugging me tighter, staring at them.

"Just fucking do it, Nathan!" I heard a kid yell at the boy standing in front of me.

I felt a force applied to my face. I stumbled back but Danny caught me from falling. I heard him shout at the boy, but I couldn't make out the words. I felt another force... I was getting hit. I stumbled back even more. I kept my eyes shut as I got beaten up. I felt Danny let go of me. I opened my eyes. He was getting pulled away from me by one of them. I tried to get back up to my feet but the boy pulled me back down.

"Danny!" I screamed. I couldn't hear myself. I was too much into a panic to hear anything.

"Vlad! Vlad help me!" Was the only words I could barley make out. The words sounded like a lullaby, lulling me to an unconscious sleep. I was knocked onto the ground with a great force, possibly the boy kicking me. I couldn't tell, my body was numbing with pain and panic. We would certainly die here. They would kill me... and Danny.

No! They won▓t get away with killing my angel! My eyes flashed red, my eyesight returned, shades of red surrounded me. I still was numb, I couldn't hear, but I could see what I was doing- killing. I might▓ve let all of them live, but they wished they were dead. I fell to my knees, my vision retuning to normal. I saw Danny, looking back at me. I fell to the ground, my vision black.

"Vlad... Don't die." Was the last thing I heard before passing out.

*

I woke up in a daze, the room spinning. It was dark outside... Too dark. How long had I'd been out? I reached into my pocket for my cell phone. Upon finding it, I opened it to check the date. February 14th, 1:08 am, and four missed calls. I sat up and looked over. I was lying in bed with Danny... How did I get here? Danny can't carry me. It wasn't his parent's because they would've called Daddy and had I picked up. I decided to leave... I needed to get home and tell Daddy what happened.

I softly kissed Danny's angel soft hair and got out of bed. I walked downstairs and quietly slipped out the front door.

Shivers of cold ran down my back. It was snowing outside. I miss being next to Danny in a nice warm bed already. I began to get paranoid, walking the streets alone in the dark... Everything was so quiet. You could hear a leaf drop. My footsteps sounded like a signal to tell people where I was. The silence was peaceful, lulling my pain away. My back, face, and side hurt from that beating. Should I even be alive? If I didn't go on that demonic rage I would have never gotten out of there alive.

I walked faster down the street, rushing along, trying to get home. But then I passed a lit store. I looked at the sign. It closes at two am. I decided to go in and look for Danny's Valentine's gift.

It was warm and smelled of Jamaican incense. The woman behind the cash register had brought up a stool to sit on.

"Hi there." She said. "You look cold, little guy." She told me.

"I was but it's nice and warm in here, madam." I said. She smiled. She wasn't looking at my hair at all... She was just talking to me. What a nice lady.

"So what are you looking for?" She asked me.

"A Valentine's day gift, madam." I told her. She nodded.

"It's on the second row down." She advised me.

"Thank you." I said and headed for said isle.

I searched shelves of clichИ cards and stupid pink teddy bears, knowing that Danny wouldn't like any of this stuff. I almost gave up looking. I picked up a card from a shelf and before putting it back, I saw something hidden behind a pink bear. I reached back and grabbed it, it was very soft. I pulled it out and saw that it was a medium sized light brown dog with a small red heart sewn onto its chest. It was adorable, the exact thing for Danny.

"Aw this little guy's so cute. Your Valentine is going to love it." The woman said. I smiled at her. She was very nice. "That will be six ninety five, little guy." She said. I handed her seven dollars and she counted it up, put it in the register and handed me my change.

"Thank you very much, madam." I said and headed for the door.

"My name's Laurie. Do you need a ride? The stores almost closed I can close up right now..." She said.

"Yes please." I told her. Anything's better then walking in that weather down that quiet creepy neighborhood.

She closed up and led me out to her car. The drive was nice. She and I talked like normal people. I was kind of disappointed when we reached my house.

"You're a very nice woman, Laurie. Thank you very much." I thanked her.

"Just do me one favor, Vlad." She said.

"Yes"

"Don't wander these streets at night ever again. Bad things happen. I don't want you to get hurt." She told me.

"Yes, madam. I swear I'll never go out after dark again." I promised her. She smiled and I closed the car door before she drove off.

I quietly entered my house, making sure not to make a noise. The light to my Daddy's study was on. Bad sign. He was awake all night worrying for me. That's why I had so many missed calls.

"Daddy? I'm sorry; I got sick while walking Danny home from school. I had to rest and forgot to call you." I said before turning the corner.

"I know. Danny called me. I was just worried about how sick you were." Daddy said.

"Oh... I'm very sorry. I'm fine now." I told him.

He sent me off to bed. I slept with the stuffed dog I got Danny instead of my stuffed raccoon. I imagined Danny's warmth next to me. His warmth... So comforting. The very thought of it lulled me to sleep in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

When We Were Young Chapter 5: Hospital

P.O.V. Vlad Masters

I stepped up as soon as my name was called. Everyone had their judgmental eyes laid straight on me. Although I knew how ridiculous being scared or nervous on a promotional day like this was, I still couldn't help having butterflies in my stomach. Danny, my little angel, sat somewhere in the audience with my father, aunt and uncle, watching me with tears in his eyes knowing that he wouldn't see me in school anymore 'till high school, when I'll be a junior and he'll be a freshman. A huge gap between us will pretty much kill us.

I was handed the paper certificate stating I had graduated from elementary school and stood along the other students who had already received their paper. Names were then called, one by one. The line of students who were graduating grew longer and longer. I didn't want to look up; I could only stare sadly down at my feet. No more protecting my angel. I couldn't help him with bullies or walk him home, stand up for him or help him with homework every night.

I almost got trampled when the principle finished her lecture/prep speech and announced we could go off to our parents and let summer break begin. I tended to wait being the crowd until the auditorium was semi-empty. A few students, parents and teachers stood around. Father, Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack all approached me.

"Where's Danny?" I instantly said, alarmed. He should've been here.

"I'm so sorry, Vladimir, but Danny has a really high fever and is resting in bed. He wanted to come but he was in such bad shape I couldn't let him," Uncle Jack said, his arm around Aunt Maddie.

"Is he okay?" I almost demanded an answer, but I tried to contain my worry.

"Well..." Aunt Maddie began.

"Well? WELL?!" I said a little loudly.

"Well he has a really bad fever and really bad stomach problems. He's not eating and all morning he was complaining abut a sharp pain in his abdominal area, I really don't know if he's all that okay." Maddie stepped back after seeing the anger in my eyes. I was worried so much I couldn't help it. I had to be angry at something.

"Vlad are you alright?" Jack asked.

"I need to see him. I need to make sure he's okay." I demanded.

"Sure, sure. We'll drive you right away." Jack said. My father looked at him, shocked that he didn't run it over with him first.

We all walked from the auditorium out to the cars. I got in my Aunt and Uncle's car and looked down, worried. Inside, I was more scared then I had ever been. What's wrong with my little angel?

The drive over was hell. I couldn't sit still and I almost yelled at Jack for going so slow. I twitched more than ever and fiddled with everything I could find. It felt like we had been driving for hours and swore the car clock had stayed on 3:56 pm for twenty minutes. Maddie often glanced back at me in worry. I don't think she's ever seen me like this.

My heart raced as we pulled in. Without waiting for the car to stop fully, I unbuckled my seat belt and made a mad dash out the door and up to the house. The front door was locked. I pulled on it in rage. Maddie was quick to grab her keys and unlock the door. I ran inside and up the stairs. I ran so fast I practically flew. Racing down the hallway, my chest was about to explode. Is my little angel alright?

Flinging open Danny's bedroom door, I found out. He was lying on the floor with a cup of water tipped over just out of his reach, as if he had fallen over while carrying it.

"Daniel!" I screamed and rushed over to him. I picked him up into my arms and carried him over to his bed, also noticing that his stomach was horridly swollen and bloated around his belly button. I lay him down and covering him up with the dozens of feather blankets and fleece sheets. His small hands were freezing, along with his chest, ears cheeks and arms. His forehead was melting hot. His body was slick with sweat. His eyes were glazed over, his chest rose and fell gently. He looked as if he was dying. His beautiful blushed cheeks had been replaced with a sickly pale color. I couldn't believe it. My little angel looks like he's dying. I looked him over before covering his whole body up with the blankets. His hair fell limply in his glazed over eyes. I could barley tell they were blue anymore.

"Vlad?" He whispered.

"Yeah, yeah it's Vlad, angel. My little angel"

"Vlad it hurts... It hurts so badly." He moaned and grabbed for his stomach.

I looked him in the eyes as he tried to look back into mine. I comforted him by stroking the side of his face before laying a small kiss on his forehead. He smiled weakly. The blinds were all closed, letting in little sunlight. "We need to get you into a hospital," I said, looking at my angel firmly. He could barley see, but he somehow knew I was serious.

After a few minutes of comforting, Aunt Maddie walked in.

"Everything okay in here?" I wanted to say yes. I truly wanted to just say yes. But I gathered up all my strength and shook my head.

"We need to get him to a hospital. If his temperature goes any higher his brain could start losing power." Maddie made a caring gesture towards Danny, yet Danny still lay there hopelessly. His eyes searched for some figure that was clear to him, but he still couldn't find anything. I bet all he saw was a blur. Yet he knew it was me who returned him to bed.

"Jack! We need to take Daniel to a hospital!" Maddie dashed downstairs. I heard her muffled voice shake with worry. I looked down at Danny. The sight was something that could make me just about die. Imagine, a beautiful angel, sweeter than sugar, nice and kind to everyone. Now imagine what it would look like if someone took that angel by the hair and started being it sinless. I know, at first it's funny and ironic that someone would do that, but afterwards, the angel is beaten, bruised, disfigured, and you still love them... that's how I feel. My little angel is suffering for no reason.

"I love you." I heard Danny whisper.

"Oh I love you too, little angel." I could've cried with joy. He was going to be okay.

Jack Rushed in the room and gently picked Danny up from underneath the covers.

"Wrap one of these around him, but not his face. It's already way to warm." I told Jack, holding up a soft feather blanket. He obediently took the comforter and blanketed Danny's frail body with it. We all rushed downstairs. Father was waiting patiently at the bottom of the staircase.

"Vladimir, what's going on? Is he okay?" Father was in panic. For me he worried for mostly because he knew how much I cared about Danny. I was too focused on getting my angel to the hospital to answer him.

Danny lay in the backseat next to me, his head in my lap as I stroked his amazingly soft raven hair. He looked up at me with gazing eyes, solely glazed over with a sickly gray tint. My poor angel. I shouldn't have been looking at him, it made me sick. But I couldn't look away. I needed to be aware of his health. Any sign that he was okay was another sigh of relief for me.

When we finally got to the emergency room, Danny had fallen asleep.

I carried him bridal style into the hospital, dragging the remainder of the fallen blanket behind me, as Danny still held it tightly in his arms. He was escorted off to a room by in a wheelchair immediately, taking Maddie with him and leaving Father, Uncle Jack and me behind.

After a long, grueling hour, I grew hungry. I hadn't eaten all day. I was afraid that news would come and I wouldn't be there.

"Father," I pulled on his shirt sleeve, "Father I'm hungry, but I don't want to leave. What should I do?" Father looked down at me caringly.

"I'll go get you something to eat. Anything specific?" I thought it over. Nothing really appealed to me, I was just hungry.

"Doesn't matter, father; and thank you. I appreciate it," Father nodded and stood up.

Some twenty minutes later, he came back with fast food. I've never been a great fan of fast food, but right now I just didn't care. I was too focused on Danny.

No time was wasted. Every minute was spent preciously, waiting and waiting on any such news. Suspense filled me up. I couldn't believe how patient I was being and not growing mad with impatience.

"Vladimir," I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I looked up to find a nurse looking at me. She acknowledged that since I had looked up at my name I must be the owner, "Daniel Fenton wishes to see you. I'll lead you to his room," She waited for me to jump out of my seat and quickly follow her down the hallway.

We stopped at a door which read "Room 202". I was about to explode if we took any longer. She slowly opened the door, trying to be quiet.

"Vlaaaad... Vlad... Vlad.... Vlaaad...." I heard a hoarse voice say. I was worried. Danny sounded awful.

"I'm here, angel," I walked over by his side. He was painfully curled up in a fetal position while lying on his side, despite what the doctors told him.

"Nurse, can you tell me what's wrong?" I looked over at the girl. She looked down.

"Unfortunately, he has an infection called appendicitis. It's a really rare case, especially with him, but it somehow happened despite it's unlikeness to happen to a child this young and this time of year," The fact of the matter was that my little angel was infected with this... appendicitis. I don't care how rare it was.

"Can you cure it?" I demanded.

"Yes... It involves surgery. We have to remove the appendix," She said, nodding.

"Okay. Now that I know the cure, you can go on and tell me all the details," I said rudely. She was at first blown aback by my disrespectful tone, but realized I was just worried and cleared her throat.

"Well at first we had no idea what was wrong with him, especially because appendicitis is hard to diagnose and he had odd symptoms, but you see, it only occurs between October and May, it appears mostly in kids 11 to 20 and you don't get a fever this bad in pre-symptom signs. It was truly a tough case. It was very hard to diagnose. VERY hard..." She sighed. I felt bad for her. Always being bossed around by intolerant people like me.

"So, how will the treatment go?" I looked at Danny, who stared half lidded back up at me.

"Well we're going to have to treat him as soon as we possibly can before it bursts. We must remove the appendix through an appendectomy. He will have to stay here at the hospital around 2 to 3 days. He will receive pain medication so the incision won't be felt at all. It will be a completely harmless process," Somehow I felt much better after it being explained to me. My poor angel was going to be ok and get better.

"I'm guessing I won't be allowed in here when it starts..." I said sadly. The girl looked down in sorrow.

"In fact, you have to be escorted out now. The surgery starts soon." I nodded understandably and walked out after saying my final goodbyes to Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hospital- Part 2

P.O.V. Danny Fenton Day before surgery, 10:00 pm.

The sound of machinery hummed softly, lulling my hospital room mate to sleep. I no longer had someone to talk to. My head was awfully hot, and I couldn't see anything. Every time I opened my eyes, all I saw was blurry figures, passing by as I moved my vision. I couldn't focus on anything. I missed Vlad. I want to snuggle with him in this lonely hospital bed.

I'm very nervous; tomorrow the doctors will cut me open and look inside of me. They're going to take out something called an appendix. I'm really scared. They have already given me pain medication so my stomach ache will go away.

I look around the room, weary and hot. Suddenly, I catch sight of Vlad and I hop out of bed. He runs around the corner, out into the hallway.

"Vlad? Vlad wait!" I stumble my way out of the room, tripping over a few things.

I finally make it out into the hallway. "Vlad...?" I say to nothing. My vision has once more fooled me. Vlad was never there... or was he?

P.O.V. Vlad Masters

Three days. Three days. Three days.

Three days have gone by since I walked out of the hospital. Since then, I have not slept, eaten, or smiled. I solemnly drank water if my stomach actually kicked me to it. I felt fine, as if my body was immune to toil when I was in this state of mind. The warm summer nights were lonely, the hot summer days were overwhelming. My body lived and worked, energizing itself solely on suspense, waiting for the call that my little angel was cured. Every moment of the day my ears were perked high up, listening for the phone, listening for the door, listening, waiting. My eyes were of no use to me unless Danny commanded me to open them. I never looked or watched, just listened. I can't look in case something bad had happened. Listening wasn't so bad. A dream it would mostly seem if i got the bad news. Therefore, I would not have to trouble myself with crying.

It was odd the way my mind had been working lately. I was obsessed with thinking, watching the clock and watching the phone. I found myself staring through a picture of Danny and myself, making happy faces at the camera. I didn't even know who this "Myself" figure was. Who is he, and what is he like?

My eyes only pondered things I knew would bring me nothing but happiness. I didn't bother looking at anything that would upset me.

This patience I once had three days ago, it didn't even touch me. I was mostly impatient with everything, I grew testy with people in public places, and soon after the first day after the trip to the hospital, I became anti social. Father disapproved of me going out into public. I have been slowly going mad inside this house. I can not tolerate this much longer. My vampire side has been more active, I grow more unintentional with things like anger and my eyes turning red, my fangs sprouting and unnecessary outbursts at father. I always apologize to him when it happens, but I don't know how much longer until sorry doesn▓t quite cut it.

My ears perked up when I heard the phone ring, slicing the silence of 3:00 in the morning in half.

They had finished the surgery successfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Sunshine

P.O.V. Vlad Masters

I could feel happiness again as I held Danny tightly in my arms, his return to his house permanent. No longer would he have to stay at the hospital. His face was full of life once more; I could feel the temperature in his body go back to normal. As I held him, he wrapped his arms around my neck, and I could feel warm wet tears of joy streaming down his cheeks onto my shoulder.

"I thought I was going to die," He whispered into my ear. I only nodded back. Despite the fact we were being watched by several other people in the living room of his house, I still held him. We only looked like two cousins worried about each other, right? Nothing odd about loving your cousin and being worried about him.

"It's okay now," I whispered, rubbing his fragile back through the soft turquoise butterfly designed shirt he wore. His head rested on my shoulder as I picked him up and carried him to the couch.

"Looks like you two missed each other," Father said a slight hopeful laughter in his voice and a relieved smile on his face.

"I was too worried about him, father," Danny looked up at me with a small smile. I know he wanted me to hold him and kiss him and tell him that I love him, but we were restrained from doing all that because of our parents.

We hurried up the stairs as darkness fell upon the house. Our parents had given me permission to spend the night here. Father was driving back over to our house to get my necessary needs for spending the night. His parents were off working from home. I planned to spend time with my little angel.

"Vlad, I missed you so much! I was going insane in that hospital without you!" Danny immediately clung to me as we stepped into his dark room. I wrapped my arms around his back, taking him in.

"I know, angel, I know. I love you," I said and kissed the top of his head. I felt him get hot, he was obviously blushing.

"I- I love you too," He said and released his hold on me, taking a step back so I could admire his blushing face. I took his hand and pulled it up to my face before kissing it lightly, watching his face go from pink to red. He was absolutely adorable. I could feel my 12 year old body and its hormones go into play. After all, I was one year behind fully passing puberty. Danny didn't seem to notice as I grew hard, thankfully. I just played it quiet and reeled in Danny for another kiss on the side of the mouth.

"Vlad... Are you sure you want to kiss like this already?" He asked cutely. I almost cooed at his inexperience and shyness.

"I'm sure. After all, we are boyfriends, right?" I said, nuzzling his nose with my own. He nodded and I went in to kiss those cute little lips of his. I felt him get even hotter. He was so shy it was amazingly adorable. I cupped his right cheek with gentle tenderness. I couldn't believe how hot his cheek was. "Angel, calm down. It's going to be okay... It's just kissing, not like were going to have sex or anything," I said, making him blush even more until I didn't believe he could blush anymore. But after a while, he returned my kiss with his own, our lips meeting and dancing as it grew deeper. He actually seemed to be leading, of all things! I couldn't believe my little shy angel was more comfortable than he was a minute ago and now actually taking control. I fought for dominance and pushed my lips against his, our mouths opening but our tongues kept from touching. We weren't that mature.

I kissed him for what seemed to be an hour until the doorbell rang, my father back with my stuff. My hair was ruffled and messy, and I tried my hardest to fix it as I ran down the stairs to retrieve my things.

"Be good now, for your Auntie and Uncle," Father said with a wink and he tousled my already messy white hair.

"Yes father," I called back as he walked out the door back out to his car.

"Well I'm glad he came right now, because it's getting late. You should be getting ready for bed!" I heard Aunt Maddie say from behind me. I nodded gently and ran upstairs back to the bedroom.

"We have to get ready for bed, angel," I said to Danny, who was lying on his bed.

"Okay... Will you help me? I need to take a bath," He blushed as he sat up. Once again, my hormones came into play and I blushed, nodding. Obviously he was trying to seduce me or something! What nine year old would need help bathing!? But how on Earth could I pass this up?! I followed him into his small bathroom and tried to breathe normally.

He sat himself up on the counter before i walked over to the tub and started the water. I felt nervous, the bathwater getting warm way faster than normal. Was it just me or was suspense rising faster than I could say "bath water"? I didn't know all that I knew was that when Danny jumped down from his seat on the counter, I knew it was coming.

I turned around just in time to see his turquoise shirt raised above his head and drop to the floor. I stared, awed and turned on by his baby soft skin and protruding ribcage and other various bones. His skinny frame matched his small attitude and self control. The only downside was the newly sewed and repaired incision that was made during his surgery. A slight blush tinted his soft cheeks as he noticed my eyes dancing across his torso. He began to unbutton his jean shorts and I could feel the temperature rising in the room. The bathwater rushing into the tub caused a miracle as I turned around to check on it. I tried breathing normally again. He was just too cute. I couldn't help it. But I needed to keep in mind that he was way to young to start experimenting sexually.

I had to turn off the water sometime soon or it would overflow. I shut my eyes in agony as I heard the faucet turn and felt my hand push down on the lever. The water stopped and I listened as Danny drew nearer.

All I can say was that his body was the absolute cutest I've ever seen. His butt, his back, his thighs, his legs, his torso, everything. I was overwhelmed to the point of shaking. His body was so amazing; I didn't know what on Earth to do.

I watched as he got comfortable inside the water and wet his hair. He handed the banana scented shampoo to me and I took rolled the sleeves on my white blouse. After doing so, I proceeded to calmly wet my hands and squeeze out some of the cream colored shampoo to scrub Danny's raven hair shortly after. His eyes closed and head tilted back. The bubbles and foam of the shampoo got everywhere. I tried my hardest to not get it in his amazingly beautiful bright blue eyes. I smiled as he giggled, soap foam drenching his shoulders in a frenzy of banana scented shampoo. There was no where else I'd rather be then right there, watching my angel giggle and smile, enjoying the feel of my fingers massaging his raven hair. I kissed his wet forehead after he ducked his head underwater to rinse it. The bathtub grew foggy with the shampoo clouding the clear of the water. The conditioner was once again banana scented and the same routine repeated.

After Danny was all clean, I wrapped him snug in a towel and brought him into my arms. His damp hair was falling in front of his blue eyes. We exchanged another kiss, quite like the one earlier, but much much longer and more intimate. Our tongues meeting and our hands exploring each other.

"Vlad," Danny panted once we parted, "Vlad I want you to touch me..." He moaned. My erection grew at its hardest. His face blushed and his body tense with sexual arousment as he quivered beneath my touch on the bed. I sat up. His naked body shook beneath me in a frenzy of twists and stretches.

"Are you sure?" I asked the boy. He nodded softly and continued to moan.

I ran my hand over his chest and stopped at his hardened nipple to begin teasing it with my index finger. His body writhed beneath mine as he let out a sharp girly moan. I gave him a "sshhh" to shush him up, but his moans wouldn't cease. I gave him my fingers on my free hand to suck on to relieve some of the urges to moan to loud. But as my hand touching his torso grew lower, his moaning and whimpering grew more constant. I prayed for his parents not to hear.

My hand reached his lower parts and he let out a long loud whine of pleasure. As I toyed with his rather small prick, his moans and whines got more arousing and kept up at the same consistency.

"Mmmmnngh... Hhhnn... Mmnnh. uunnnmmmnhh..." He made the cutest, most arousing noises of pleasure ever, I'm sure. The best of all they were high pitched and young, he sounded like a little girl.

Danny came rather quickly, but I wouldn't blame him for his first time. When I looked up at him, his ears were flattened against his head and a blush tinted his cheeks.

I got up from my position on the bed to retrieve his pajamas and some of his underwear.

"Hey Vlad?" He said softly as he pulled on his underwear.

"Yes, Daniel"

"My ears won't change color, will they?" He asked, throwing on his pajama shirt.

"Of course not. It's very complicated to explain but, let's just leave it at: your ears won▓t change color because my penis didn't touch you once," I said, watching his face grow from worried to confused. "You'll learn when you're older"

He nodded and climbed into bed.

It wasn't until late into the night when I went to bed. I was far too busy in the bathroom wanking to the sight I had just recently seen. After I was done, I had changed into my own pajamas, brushed my teeth, washed my face and crawled into bed next to my angel. I dreamt like I had never dreamt before, many great and happy moment flooded my dreams.

The next morning I had woken up to the sunshine blaring in my face, my own sunshine tucked in close to my chest, my arms around him sweetly. His sleeping body breathed silently, I could feel his chest rise and fall, rise and fall. He was still asleep for a while. But when the sunshine got to high into the sky, I watched as his eye lids fluttered open and the morning sky was as blue as his eyes. An "I love you" was exchanged before another kiss. Summer was going to be amazing, I could tell.


	8. Chapter 8

When We Were Young Chapter 8: August

P.O.V. Vlad Masters (* In case anyone is lost, Vlad is 13 and Danny is 10)

Outside the warm last breezes of August swirl in the empty streets, twilight is approaching and the sun is a beautiful shade of red. I close my eyes like a content cat, watching the last of summer push its way through the August air. I was seated at the lovely red couch in Father's study, watching the world outside of the window. It was warm in the house, and it lulled me to a very drowsy half slumber. I could hear the hum of Father's computer, although he wasn't on it, and the only other noise was the warm breezes outside the window. I felt like a cat as my tail swished back and forth and my ears rested ever so calmly on my head. I could feel the day stretching by.

The whole of the room was dark, only lit up by the sun setting outside. I was soon lulled asleep, even with the torturous thought of school approaching rather quickly and I would no longer see Danny that much anymore.

It hurt me to look back and remember how fast Danny and I went so quickly with our relationship. He was so young. Too young. I thought I had gone over the limit. But that moment from where we first met just wrenched at my heart and told me why we were together. My Arms tucked under my chin were numb when I woke up. The house was dead dark. I shook my head as I stood up, light headed and blood rushing to my limbs. Stretching, I took a moment to look at the clock. "1:48" It read. I silently whispered a "Fuck" To myself and proceeded to walk to my bedroom. I took off my clothes and walked half way to my bed before I saw myself in the mirror.

Now, I wasn't being Narcissistic at all. I just hadn't looked at myself nearly undressed in a while. My face was more mature, as well as my torso and legs. 'I'm thirteen now... I'm going through puberty now... I'll never be a child again.' I thought to myself. It hit me hard. I was growing older and older and I was completely missing out on it, to caught up in other things to realize. My Adam's apple is more protruding, my jaw line is more square and most of all I▓m much taller.

I stick one hand down my own boxer shorts and pull out my prick. I take a moment to admire the fact that I'm already pretty mature in that area. It's big, I can give it that. Pushing my dick back into my boxers, I walk back over to the black sheeted bed and go to sleep, proud of myself. I'm slowly becoming more of a man.

Daniel's bright blue eyes sparkled in the warm sun.

"Wanna go swimming, Vladdy!?" He asked excited, "It's the last few weeks good for swimming! After the next few weeks, it'll get really cold!" Danny clutched onto my side as we walked side by side down the street, overly populated with green trees and bushes.

"Well... Sure. I don't see why not," i smiled at him. He got even more excited and hugged me. We talked and walked, him mostly talking and me listening contently. I wish it could always be this way... Just him and me, talking and walking together, loving each other, feeling the warm breeze attack our skin.

I broke out of my thoughts when a group of very familiar kids spotted us and started walking our way. I noticed when it was just too late, Danny was still hugging me, his arms lovingly thrown around my waist, seeing how much taller I was than him. His happy hugging ended as the boys strutted over to us.

"Fenton," A blonde boy addressed my angel. Danny shrank back into me before grasping my black blouse. I put a careful hand on his back as I comforted him.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked the blonde, who took his eyes from my angel to look me straight in the eyes.

"I'm Dash. Dash Baxter. Vlad Masters, I think," He said, his sneer was disgusting me. We looked at each other dramatically for a moment before Dash reached out and grabbed a white lock of my hair and one of my ears. "Why the hell is your hair white?!" He asked and my eyes flashed a deep red. He stepped back before laughing and nudging one of his friends. It hurt me to have Danny watching me like this.

A car drove past the street, which was odd seeing as this street was usually deserted besides the trouble makers like Dash and his group of friends.

His friends advance towards Danny, who grunted when the other boy grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him back into the group.

"If you don't mind, we're going to have some fun with Fenton here," Dash gestured with his head towards Danny. Despite the fact that I had encountered these boys before and nearly killed them, they still insisted on driving me over the edge. Something flashed within me, my eye sight flashing red.

A few of the boys grabbed hold of Danny, his arms being forced behind his back and his head being held in one place, staring right at me.

"I DO MIND"

A few of the boys laughed at my blunt statement growled through growing fangs and teeth. My eye sight turned red more often; I could feel anger take over as Dash walked closer to me, calling me things like "freak" and "queer.

When one of the boys slapped Danny across the face, I roared with anger and lunged toward the group, flinging myself at them. All I could feel was blind anger and fury as my fists punched and legs kick. I felt them start to fight back, and I regrettably took one of their forearms and bit deep into it, all the while kicking and shoving the other boys off of me. I thrashed at the boys arm, breaking the skin and tearing the flesh apart. He cried in agony, yet i still held his arm tight in my mouth, sucking in the blood. My eyes rolled back in my head in pure joy. Blood tasted so good, especially when I needed it most when I was at my angriest.

I let go of the boy's arm, who ran off screaming and holding his arm in throbbing pain. Another boy who was holding Danny kicked me hard in the chest, and I responded my latching my mouth onto his shoulder, growling and thrashing my head side to side like a dog, trying to break the skin more. I sucked frivolously, taking in the blood with a loll of my head and a thrust of my neck. I felt the warm liquid enter, it tasted unbelievably good, and even better when he released Danny who ran away, Dash chasing after him and pinning him to the ground once he was caught.

"NO! STOP IT!!" I heard my angel cry and I looked up to see Dash ripping the clothes off of Danny. Danny's light blue tang top lay on the ground in pieces, his muscles straining underneath his pale skin. Dash picked Danny straight off his feet and began running as fast as he could towards the end of the street, Danny kicking and crying all the way. I ran towards them to catch up but God forbid, two of his friends jumped out onto me and dragged me to the direction of Dash and Danny.

Eventually we were both brought into an empty house and I was still kicking and writhing against the boys' grasps. My wrists hurt and I think this was the longest time I've ever spent as my vampire side.

"Now, let's all come to an agreement," Dash paced back and forth in front of me and his friends holding me. Danny lay behind him, shirtless and hands tied behind his back. "We'll give the boy a fuck of a life time and have this freak watch without a fight," A few other boys who were watching raised their hands and laughed, "OR we can do the same thing, only the hard way," the boys shut up and stopped raising their hands. "LOOKS LIKE WE'VE COME TO AN AGREEMENT, BOYS!" Dash laughed and two of the boys watching stood up to grab hold of Danny, one quickly taking Danny's pants off. My angel kicked for his life, screaming and panting.

"Nothing you can do now but watch," Dash said in my ear devilishly. I thrusted my head to the side and knocked his cranium with mine. He straightened himself and smacked me with a fist in the side of my head. I growled at him before desperately trying to get out of the two boys' grip; but the sight of my little angel getting hurt was too much, it weakened me and I lost my strength, knowing that they were going to get away with it all.

Something stopped me dead in my tracks from all my thoughts. I heard Danny scream my name as they ripped off his clothes and prepared him. He was screaming my name as they penetrated him, he screamed MY name as they teased him. Something, at that moment, clicked in my brain, and I found the strength again. My muscles raged beneath my skin, my bones grew tired with tension, all the pressure in the world seemed to be focused on the hold that I was breaking.

I flung the two boys across the room in one easy blow. As soon as one boy approached me, they were to fly across the room screaming after I delivered one single blow to their face. The boys on top of Danny scrambled off as I approached them, my eyes glowing red. Danny rushed up and held onto me, naked and sobbing, as I took him into my arms lovingly. "I love you," I told him.

And without another word, I walked out of the house, down the street, and all the way back to my house.

I couldn't leave August with one single turn of the calendar. I couldn't put up a small mental fight while watching the end of August approach. I knew my angel will have to face those boys again. I know my angel will be hurt again. I couldn't just leave him. I had to put up a fight with myself, since there wasn't anyone else to be mad at or to fight with. I would be going to a different school than Danny was, and I would worry every day of my life until I went to school with him again that he would be okay. Unfortunately for me, that wasn't until I was a junior and he was a freshman in high school. Every devil faced in school would be without him, every hardship I ran into would be without him, everything in school would be done without him. It was a truth that I frequently faced as school drew closer and closer, and the lonely days of August came to an end, and the lonely days of September began, summer moving into autumn, green leaves to yellow, warm air to cold. Knowing that many challenges faced me, I took a deep breath and forced myself into stepping into September.


	9. Chapter 9

When We Were Young Chapter 9: Slowly Growing Up

P.O.V. - Vlad Masters (*Vlad is 13, Danny is 11)

It hurts to think about how much more mature you get every year, especially when you're watching someone else you'd thought to be young forever.

"Happy Birthday, my Angel," His face turns a beautiful shade of pink as I kiss his forehead. He's growing up slowly, but I can see it happening. We still haven't done anything to physical; we still have our original color ears. But I can see him grow up every day. I always thought he'd be my little angel forever. I always thought he'd stay the same shy girlish boy I knew a long time ago when we first met. Yet, on this celebration of his 11th year, I can see him become more outgoing, searching for his talents and dreams. He hasn't gotten much taller, but he sure is searching for what he's good at, his aspirations and what goals he should make for himself.

Daniel is growing up slowly. He's becoming something I've never seen in him before. I'm missing allot of it because we don't go to the same school anymore, and it's been a giant struggle for the both of us in this cold December. I'm so alone in the middle school I attend, seventh grade makes you work harder than you'd ever thought you could work. The cold days in school without Danny are awful and lonely. I can't stand it when I get made fun of for always having my hood up and my white hair, my bad reputation and the way I dress in black. It makes me wonder: Is this what Danny is going through without me? Is this what's happening to him as well? It's horrible not to know how the little angel in your life is doing without you.

As I hold him, he snuggles into me softly, our body temperatures colliding and mixing. I feel his warm soft breathing against my chest through my shirt. My arms wrap around him protectively, as if demons are reaching out to steal him from my arms. I will never let this moment go, I will always remember this. Usually on his birthdays, he wants to go do something date related with me like shopping, ice cream, walks, anything that we could do in public. But this year in this cold December, he just wants me to hold him.

"I love you, Vlad," He whispered softly into my shirt. I reached a hand up to his shaggy black hair and pet it softly. He sighed and leaned into me more.

"I love you too, Little Badger," He looked up at me funny, cocking his head to one side as he looked at the smirk on my face.

"Little Badger?" He asked, touching his hair.

"Yes, Little Badger. Your hair is soft and black but shaggy and thick like a badger," I explained with a slight chuckle.

"Vlad, you're so crazy. Like a Seriously Crazed up Froot Loop," He laughed after leaning back into my chest softly. I found the comment hilarious, but I tried to contain my laughter at the poor attempt of a mean nickname. "I like 'Little Angel' allot better," He whispered. I once more brought my hand up to pet his head, noting its extreme softness even though it was black. Usually black hair wasn't soft. I guess my Little Badger is just special. A badger with soft fur.

"Don't ever leave me Vlad," That night we fell asleep in each other▓s arms, snuggled deep under a quarter dozen thick feather blankets. Snow fell around the house, blanketing the city with freezing white. It brought down the temperature dramatically, and the blankets weren't doing there job. No matter how close I was to Danny, no matter how tightly I held him, we were still cold. We survived the night in extreme discomfort and got little sleep.

"Vlad! Danny! Come down here!" I drowsily opened my eyes, shivering at the cold that bit at my skin. The loss of contact between Danny and me was unsuspected, and we both let out a yelp from the shivers trailing down our spines.

"Come on, your mom is calling us," I begged Danny to get out of bed, but the sheets were pulled tightly around his body. I stood there, shivering and freezing cold in my black t-shirt and boxers, arms crossed and legs shaking. "Please? It's probably warm down there... Danny, you're honestly killing me," I watched as the arrogant 11 year old shook his head furiously and cuddled up closer to the blankets. I guessed I would have to use force.

"AAAHHG!" Danny screamed after i jumped on the giant pile of blankets he had cocooned himself inside of. Instantly afraid for his safety, I jumped off as quickly as I had got on.

"Ha-ha, are you okay?" I tried to fight back laughter as he stumbled up miserable, tired and cold.

"Let's just go downstairs," He answered groggily and pulled himself to drag his feet across the floor, still wrapped in blankets. His mother was still calling for us as wee forced ourselves down the stairs.

"We're coming, Mommy!" Danny called with a tired voice. I giggled softly, noting that he still called Aunt Maddie "Mommy". He was still so young.

"Good. Now wash your hands, I've made a hot breakfast!" She said cheerfully as Danny and I dragged our feet to the sink in the kitchen to wash our hands. I squeezed out lavender scented dish soap onto Danny's soft pale hands and massaged his palms, fingers and knuckles, cleaning the delicate hands for him. He blushed and looked around; making sure his mother was still setting the table for breakfast in the other room and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. The plates in front of us consisted of eggs, bacon and small pancakes, all steaming hot. My proper etiquette teacher would be ashamed of me as Danny and I stuffed our faces, taking in all of Aunt Maddie's delicious cooking.

"So do you want to go play out in the snow later?" I asked Danny, who shook his head "yes" and continued feeding himself with pancakes.

The whole day was amazing. Danny and I were out all day in the quiet white world. Snow fell all around us as we stopped and kissed, held hands, walked through a neighborhood filled to the brim with a wonderful Christmas Decoration display and threw snowballs at each other. Of course, I let my Little Badger win. After all, he is my Little Badger. His nose was pink with the cold and I bet he couldn't feel his own ears, but he urged we stay out all day; and we did. I bought him Star Bucks hot cocoa took him around the most beautiful places and showed him the best spots to see the snow-blanketed city, where we stopped and kissed for the longest times.

This was all I needed, my Little Badger and absolute happiness.

"Hey Vlad, want to know why I love it so much when it snows, school days or not?" Danny asked as we watched the sunset, huddled close together on a fallen tree covered in snow.

"Okay," I perked up my ears, ready to listen to what he had to say.

"The white of the snow covers up all the ugliness of the world," He said quietly, leaning on my shoulder. I looked down at him, shocked. He barley ever said things like this.

"Why do you think the world is ugly?" I asked, putting an arm around him, staring at the sunset.

"Look at what people have done to it. Litter, fake trees, and disgusting colors everywhere you turn. And when you see a beautiful color, most likely it's fake and painted on a billboard or building," he was right. I didn't respond, I was too busy noticing for the first time how right he was about the world being ugly. True beauty in the world was hard to find, and the only time when you saw fake beauty was colorful propaganda on signs or buildings. I nodded into Danny's head in agreement. The world was allot more beautiful when it snowed.

In a short time the sky was consumed by darkness, and we had to head back to the house.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Aunt Maddie and Father yelled in unison, Uncle Jack behind them looking furious.

"Out in the snow," I replied bluntly, gaining a glare from father.

"Doing WHAT? You were out practically all day!" He yelled and I caught sight of Danny wincing.

"Having fun," I retorted and gestured towards the stairs.

"Oh no, you're going home with me!" Father bellowed and horror struck Danny's face. "Well you shouldn't have gone out all day now should've you?" Father taunted Danny and my eyes flashed a deep red.

"Can I please stay another night here with Danny?" I asked stubbornly.

"No. You are coming home with me tonight Vladimir Christian Masters!" I winced at hearing my father call me by my full name. My eyes flashed red, this time staying red for a longer time than the last. Good thing I was looking at the ground or Father would've gotten pissed.

"You can't go running off for an entire day without coming home to check in with us every so often, you two! You're both still so young!" Uncle Jack told us. We both just nodded our heads. I let myself be dragged out of the house by my Father, who was still fuming with anger. I didn't even to kiss Danny goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

When We Were Young

Chapter Ten: Beatings

**Author's note: From this chapter it will all be based around this time. Its winter of 2007 and Vlad is in 9th grade, Danny is in 7th. Yes, they will be having sex soon. Vlad is 14; Danny is 13, so another two years went by...

High school is stressful. That's all I can say about it. I have no friends, I obtain a 3.5 GPA, and I'm still the freak of the century, getting picked on and getting in fights resulting into dangerous blood drawing battles between Vampire and Mortal. Ever since the last time I got into one of these battles where I didn't get caught by authorities, I've never once gotten away with these fights. Every time, a teacher or cop stops me and puts me in a world of trouble. My clothes have changed too. Father doesn't care about me much anymore, and now I just wear whatever I want. Today I wore tight boot cut jeans, a black sweatshirt, a white under tuxedo blouse with a lazy red tie and black converse to top it all off. My style is different, and fewer people sympathize me. I'm in high school, and everyone I love is slowly drifting away. Daniel is in seventh grade; for God's sake he's growing up. I couldn't handle it. He was dressing like a girl, last I saw him he was wearing a pink and white striped sleeveless hoodie shirt with light blue skinny jeans and pink converse, accessorized with pink fishnet arm gloves, pink choker necklace and newly pierced ears, of course pink studs. He was growing up without me, even if I went to go see him every day after school and all weekend. It felt as if I was missing everything, I was missing out completely. I don't even know if he has friends or not. He probably does, he's such a nice kid. And he's in his teens. I cried, literally cried, on his 13th birthday. I took him in my arms and kissed him, reminding him of how sweet he was when he was younger. Reminding him of the exact day that we met. The first time I laid eyes on him, the time he took my breath away. Of course, Danny had nuzzled into me, telling me that I was being sweet and I was just worried, telling me that there was nothing to worry about. I swear I could've cried all night if he didn't stop me, the little sweetie. But he hasn't gotten much taller, he seems to be growing really slow, or he's not going to get much taller after his next growth spurt. I hope he doesn't, he's going to stay my LITTLE Badger forever. But after a while, everyone must grow up. I just never thought it was going to be so fast.

I hurried to first period, Algebra. Every time I stepped foot into this damned class I just watched the clock, quivering with impatience. It was like a child's poke over and over until you wanted to break their finger off, but I think I would look kind of weird waltzing up to the clock and ripping it down off the wall to smash the glass open and pry off the hands. I look weird just thinking about it, often laughing and giggling to myself at the very thought. I guess other than my hair, that's the reason why everyone hated me. My social life was shit, and the last time I talked to someone other than family was in a fight when I was screaming curse words and threats. People were probably afraid of me too, with all the fighting I do. Also, when girls that don't really know me give me a flirtatious look and I actually notice, I drive them away with a flash of dark red eyes. One Goth girl actually got even more attracted to me, and I bluntly shook my head at her the next time she looked at me out of attraction. She doesn't go to this school anymore. I am Danny's, and Danny's ONLY, and no creepy gothic slut is going to change that. Or maybe it's my utter hatred from the bottom of my heart for all my peers, and my obvious way of showing it. I've been sent to detention for drawing very violent cartoons of one of the kids I sat next to. He was only being tortured by slowly having his life taken by being whipped with acid tipped whips and stabbed with a box knife. I mean, it could've been worse. Another time was when I was getting into a fight I had screamed "Go on ahead, I hate all of you anyways, I would rather die than spend another minute of my precious time with you disgusting creatures" and then spat on the ground in anger. Of course, everyone had gasped and known a little bit more about me. I hate it, when I let the world view my emotions, my feelings, my thoughts. Everything but Danny, I hate showing my emotions to. I was anti-social, and it showed all too well. Another thing was that anytime any new kid would show up and try to talk to me or ask me for help, I would ignore them, even if they asked why I was ignoring them. I would brush them off if they tried to lay a hand on me, and if they started making fun of me or putting me down because of my "rotten attitude", I would glare up at them with reddened eyes. They would never talk to me again. All I got out of it was a reputation that could drive one insane and angry, disgusted stares that could kill. I dreaded the day that Danny was hurt for my reputation. But that day hasn't come yet, and I am hoping it never will.

Another thing that has drastically changed, I was not the only person beating up other people. Father began to beat me when he was upset or if I did something wrong. At first it was two years ago when I had stayed out all day and when I got back father had dragged me back to our house, where he had slapped me. I was in shock, but I thought nothing of it. But that progressed from slapping to hitting, witch escaladed to full on punching, kicking and most of the time bringing me to the floor. I dare not tell anyone, even if Father beat me I still had a good life, and I wasn't going to risk it by being put into foster care or any damned thing like that. Besides, I could live through it, I fight almost every week. It's just a fly on my shoulder to have Father act up this way. Most kids would think me insane for saying such a thing, but it's true, it's such a minor problem to have my dad beat me, it's almost laughable. I've put up with much worse, and I will face even tougher of times ahead of me in the future, so I shouldn't fret now.

The clock ticked slowly, and I drowned out what the fat ass teacher was saying, observing the clock how its red second hand ran slowly across each line, torturing me with it's every fast movement. I really hated that clock, if I ever got the chance I would smash it against the wall so hard the WALL would break. Whatever the teacher was saying, it was gathering allot of the student's opinions and objections because all of a sudden the room was filled with the voices of my fellow classmates. I looked up at the board and copied down the notes as quick as I could, gathering all the information in my head and trying to remember it and chiseled it in my mind in case we had an upcoming test. This was all I did all period long, I would watch the clock while occasionally taking notes but somehow always paying attention because I did all of my homework and aced all of the tests, quizzes and work samples. It was amazing to other students, but unsurprising to me. Anybody could do this if they just tried. I mean, the human race isn't that stupid, is it? All the other kids in my class had C's D's or F's. I was the only one with an A. It saddened me to know that this was my generation. My generation was pretty damn stupid, I could say that much.

When the period was over, I rushed on to my next class, Illustrations. There was my haven where I could just draw anything I wanted to, the teacher liked me, and nobody talked to me. I had a perfect 100%, and I enjoyed what I was doing. My latest project was drawing Danny, and it was turning out really cute. It was in anime, my favorite style, and a mix of a realism background with a dark look about it. It was very cute, it was Danny when he was seven, and he's reaching out to touch a snow owl in the snow. He was wearing a puffy white winter jacket and baby blue pants; it was kind of faded and eerie so you couldn't really make out any of the details. All you could see was the basic shapes and lines. The teacher loved it, he thought it was amazing and couldn't wait 'till it was finished. I couldn't either, it was almost done. Every time the bell rang in this class I would slump over in my seat and take my time cleaning up before sadly making my way to English. The classes weren't really short; they were actually quite long, a full 87 minutes, to be exact. We had switch days at this school, every other day we would have day 1, and every other day then that we would have day 2. Day 2 was my favorite, since i got to draw in Illustrations and have time to myself in Resource. Each day was four long periods long, and it killed me. I would come home exhausted and have to face my father before trudging up the stairs and retreating to my room where I would lay and cower from the world.

In English, nothing special was happening, and all the students were going crazy all over the room, talking with each other and socializing with each other as the poor teacher tried to speak. I felt like standing up for him, but I didn't. Instead I just sat back and watched as every one of my assumptions about the human race was proved correct. The whole classroom was erupting with loud talking and obnoxious side conversations, it was utter hell. I began to get a headache and my eyesight flashed red. Oh God...

Ten long ass minutes went by, my vision becoming red more and more constant. The teacher should've given up long ago, but yet he tried to calm the class down. I bit my lower lip until I could feel a warm liquid trickling down my chin. Damn it, I need to be more aware of these things before they happen. I wiped my chin and lip with my sleeve and cursed, looking down at my blood stained arm. Father was going to kill me. I tried to ignore the class by doing my homework for algebra, but I couldn't fucking focus! Every noise set me off. Soon I was seeing everything in red. I needed to get out of this classroom before I hurt someone or worse; kill someone! I tried to sneak out of the classroom but failed, the teacher spotting me and pointing at me with one hand, massaging his poor throbbing temples with the other. I nodded at him and moved my hair out of my eyes. Suddenly, his arms dropped and he beamed wide eyes at me. I just glared back, watching his every move. Yet he was motionless, staring into my soul. He backed up and I could hear as the class got quiet. My red eyes searched the class for one student who wasn't staring at me. I failed in doing so; everyone now had their eyes on my red orbs, staring in amazement. My breathing got heavy and I began to panic. I backed up two steps, three steps, until I was against a wall, staring out at the class. It felt like I was at a zoo and I was the tiger, staring vigorously out at the crowd of people watching, waiting, speculating. I wanted out, I wanted a way to hide myself, but I couldn't find the strength or courage to walk out of the class and risk getting a call from the school to Father. I dropped my head to cover my eyes, but in turn my hair fell out of the hood of my black sweatshirt. Half the class that didn't know about my hair gasped in surprise. I always wear a hood so maybe it just looked like I had bleach blonde hair. A pair of footsteps pattered over to me before I looked up to see one of the bullies in my class no more than two inches away from my face.

"Freak!" He yelled and tore my hood off my head. I quickly grabbed for it but it was too late, everyone had seen. Although some of them have seen my bangs before, they had never ever seen my long, pure white hair. Even the teacher didn't do anything, that uncaring asshole. I swear, I thought as a teacher you had to make sure your students were safe and only there to learn, not to humiliate on another. I shook my head before large hands pushed me hard against the wall. My eyesight flashed a deeper shade of red as I beamed fearfully up at my attacker. The teacher backed up, not even trying to help me. I let out a gasp of pain as the boy punched me in the chest.

"Stop it!" I heard some people say, "Hit him in the gut! Yeah!" I heard others throw in. Other gasps and pleas and people egging him on could be heard everywhere. Most of the students ran up trying to help get him off me and other people started to attack me. I felt sharp pangs of agony as I got the shit beat out of me right there in the classroom. I looked helplessly over at the damn teacher, who watched, a terrified expression plastered across that stupid face of his. Damn that man to hell. I closed my eyes as I was tossed around being slowly beaten towards unconsciousness. I fought to stay awake, but these damn heartless souls...

"He's going to be okay, Mr. Masters," I fluttered my eyes open. "And It's very kind of you to want to stay, Mr. Fenton but visiting hours are over for unconscious patients," I forced my eyes open, as painful as it was. Surely there would be dark rings of purple surrounding my eyes tomorrow. I sat up from the bed, looking around before gathering the fact that I was in a hospital bed and a very nerve wrecked Danny stood in the doorway in the cutest outfit, arguing with the nurse before his beautiful baby blue eyes caught sight of me.

"Vlad! You're okay!" He ran up to the side of the bed in utter happiness and I lifted a bandaged arm to pet his soft raven hair.

"What happened to me?" I asked. The nurse turned towards me before opening her mouth.

"You were beaten by your classmates so badly that you almost neared death. If it wasn't for Mr. Jarmer actually catching onto his senses and calling off the fight before calling 911, you probably would be dead. Nothing was stopping those students for some strange reason..." She explained with her brown ears flattened against her head as she shook with disgust at the last sentence. "I just have no idea why..." She looked at me curiously before I shrugged halfheartedly. Danny crawled up onto my bed and nuzzled into me, the nurse oddly eyeing the little angel. "It's after-"

"Yeah I know, visiting hours. But that was when he was asleep. Can I stay longer now?" The nurse rolled her eyes at Danny before nodding her head and exiting the room. Danny looked over at me after making sure Father and the nurse had left. He lightly pecked my lips before nuzzling into my chest. I pet his hair again, noting the pain underneath the white medical bandage. It felt like they didn't just beat me, that they had also... No, why would they? They wouldn't benefit from slitting my wrists... But then again, how does beating the living hell out of me benefit them either? Either way you look at it; they wouldn't have slit my wrists, would they?

Aside from my confusion, I lightly pet Danny's back and stroked his hair every now and again. I closed my eyes, feeling his soft warmth. My little angel was so warm and comforting. He made all of my problems go away like magic. I held his chin up with one hand and kissed those angel soft lips of his. He relaxed into me and opened his mouth the slightest bit, allowing me to slip my tongue into his little cavern. He wrapped his arms around my neck sweetly, lifting his tongue to let mine explore the underside of his. He moaned ever so quietly in the cutest way. I lightly stroked his hip where his shirt was lifted just enough for some pale, soft skin to be exposed to the world. I shifted my head, allowing the kiss to get deep. His tongue played with mine, the soft wet organ teasing my own. He allowed himself to be taken by dominance; I shoved my tongue in his mouth and kissed him ever so hungrily. I missed this allot. I couldn't help myself. My hands caressed and massaged his hips and back. His arms around my neck tensed as I got to close for comfort. He pulled away and smiled at me before nuzzling my neck with his head.

"I love you" he sighed and wrapped his arms around my mid section. I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace. I felt him breathe at a steady rhythm, his breath caressing my neck. I slowly rubbed his back, touching him with the light hands. He was so fragile; I could break him in a second if I wanted to. But that day was sure to never occur. Not even in my wildest nightmares. Everything seemed to stop in time as I heard the door swing open and I felt Danny jerk away from me and stumble onto the floor before we had time to be seen. Father stood with content in his eyes.

"I see you're doing alright, much unlike your mother," He said. I gulped and whispered to Danny that he should get out of the room. He scurried away before things got any more awkward. I struggled to get out of the hospital bed and stand face to Father.

"Yeah. What about Mother?" I said in a low tone. Father's expression became dark and his eyes filled with hate. His fist raised and struck me on the head. I faltered and tried to catch my balance. I shook my head to gather my vision only to be punched square in the face again. I tried not to scream, we were in a public place.

"You're going to a new school. AGAIN." He huffed out, automatically changing the subject. His graying hair fell limp in his distressed face. I felt a rush of fear wash over me as I tried to nod my head. Good, a new reputation. Maybe people will leave me the fuck alone. I tried to take my mind off the constant fear that bolted through me every time Father moved.

Back at the house, I tried to bite back the pain after Father had given me another beating. I tried to live through it, but with the previous beating given to me by the students, it was hard to bare. My teeth clenched in pain as I trudged up the long staircase to my room, where I would remove the bandages and figure out if the students really slit my wrists.

The white medical bandages fell to the black carpeted floor as I stared in awe at the perfect slits dug into my arms. Why? I had no absolute idea. Why would they do that? I wished I was awake as they were giving me that epic beating, but just to see why on Earth they would do it. Soon after I was over my mini freak out session about my wrists I put new bandages on my arms. My whole body trembled with pain.

I fell asleep that night with my new school in my head.

Dressed in black jeans, a dark red shirt labeled with a band name, a dark brown hoodie, Vans and a black beanie, I walked into the school, already attracting attention from the students. My ears were flattened against my head, despite the ear holes built into the hat I wore. I still kept my tail between my legs and my ears flat against my head. I listened for the talking, the gossip, the socializing about the new student with white hair and no friends.

I entered first period with a large tendency to listen for any sudden movements. My long hair hung in my face as people stared. I'd rather show it off then have people find out and get all over reacted over the fact that I was trying to hide it. I could pass it off, but I found no such explanation. I could've said I dyed it, but I still had my ears. Any foreign substance introduced to the ears that tried to alter the DNA inside of them would cause them to fall off. So if I tried to die my ears, they would have fallen off. And if I did try to dye my hair and make my ears fall off, I would be thought of as the worst person in school. It was very rare to find someone who purposely tried to take their ears off. And if they did it on accident, they still would be thought of as a horrible person. The world is weird.

I let out a sigh. This school was no different from the other. People talked and ignored the teacher. More and more people found their seats as they arrived before the bell. I looked up to find the teacher preparing the class worksheets. Her name was written neatly up on the board: Mrs. Berry. She was exhausted looking, anorexic thin and blonde. She looked like she had aged way too early, the weight of the classes she taught aging her drastically. I imagined her trying to swallow her eight prescriptions all at the same time and coughing, trying to swallow them all down. It was easy to see. The distressed teacher grabbed her forehead in an obvious migraine or hangover. The bell rang and everyone tried to quiet down. Mrs. Berry began to speak, informing the class of the work we'd be doing today. We were learning the elimination method for solving equations. It was extremely easy for me, and I could even explain it to Danny if I wanted to. He would get it in a second because I knew it so well, not to brag or anything.

I was violently jerked out of my thoughts as a short boy entered the classroom, breathing heavily. He was nothing special, except for the fact that his hair was as white as mine, and he still had his ears! I stared at him from beneath my white locks falling in my face. He caught sight of me while heading to an open seat, and he stopped suddenly to gape at me. We practically sent each other mind messages as he stared at me and I stared at him. We couldn't stop looking at each other, jaws dropped.

"Elliot please take your seat!" Mrs. Berry cut into our glaring session as Elliot shook his head and sat down. I glared at the back of his head in amazement. Pure white, white as snow, shining silver white. I couldn't stop looking at him. I touched my own hair to make sure I hadn't switched heads with him. It was my hair. I couldn't stop looking at him. He was just like me. A million and one things raced through my head. How did he get his hair? Did he get it like how I did? Was he the same vampire I was? I couldn't answer any of these questions myself. I had to ask him. I'm sure he wanted to know about me as well. I had to say his name.

"Elliot." I whispered. He stayed completely still, obviously not hearing me. I sighed in relief. Finally, another person with white hair like me.


End file.
